I want to know your plans
by broweyeds
Summary: A story about Ron and Hermione and how their relationship evolved into something more.
1. Chapter 1

I want to know your plans..

A story about Ron and Hermione and how their relationship evolved into something more.

"**You're what keeps me believing the world's not gone dead"**

Everyone was gathered at the Burrow for Fred's funeral. Hermione had just arrived everyone was grieving, Hermione saw Mrs. Weasley right away she was crying sitting in the front row. Mrs. Weasley looked up and upon seeing Hermione forced a smile, got up and gave her a big embrace.

"How are you dear" Mrs. Weasley asked trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm getting there" Hermione shrugged, Mrs. Weasley nodded her tears began to fall again.

Hermione gave her another squeeze "He really was a brilliant, he lived his life well." Hermione whispered, all Mrs. Weasley could do was nod. Hermione felt awful, she scanned the room for Harry only to find him with his arm wrapped around Ginny as she cried into his shoulder. Hermione never thought she would see the Weasley's ever like this; they always were so full of life. Hermione began to scan the room again looking for a certain red head, but he was no where to be found.

George began giving a speech about his twin's death, it was very touching Hermione began to cry herself as she found a seat next to Harry and Ginny. The funeral was soon over and followed by a big meal.

"Hello Hermione, how are you" Mr. Weasley asked

"I'm okay…beautiful ceremony eh" Hermione said nervously, not used to being in this kind of situation.

"Yes it was George put it together himself…it was hard for him, but he insisted on doing it" Mr. Weasley explained as he looked over in George's direction who was currently talking with Harry and Ginny.

"I guess it's just one of those things you have to do" Hermione said, she quickly looked around the room once more, but had no luck again.

"He's upstairs…I reckon you should pay him a visit" Mr. Weasley said, Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry what" Hermione said.

"Ron, he's in his room, doesn't do to much socializing lately" Mr. Weasley explained sadly.

"Oh right" Hermione said softly, Mr. Weasley put his hand on Hermione's shoulder giving her a serious look.

"I think you're the only one that can get through to him right now…"Mr. Weasley explained.

"I'll go talk to him" Hermione said, Mr. Weasley nodded, "Oh and Hermione"

"Yes" Hermione said turning around,

"Your welcome to say at the Burrow if you'd like" Mr. Weasley said giving her a small smile.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley" Hermione said, she climbed the stairs to the very top where Ron's room was. The stairs were old and creaky from years of the Weasley children running up and down them. She had finally reached the top, she knocked on Ron's door but as she suspected there was no answer. She reached down and jiggled the door knob surprisingly it door opened. There she found Ron sitting on the floor leaning against his bed staring at the wall. His hair was in all different directions, and it looked as if he hasn't slept in days _He probably hasn't _Hermione thought. He didn't even move when she opened the door, she walked closer to him, still no reaction. Hermione sat down next to him on the floor, he still had not acknowledged the fact she was here, if he actually realized or not Hermione couldn't tell. She slid her hand over his that was on the floor, as if taken from a trace he jumped at her touch.

"Hermione..?" Ron asked his voice rough, from lack of talking. She looked into his pure blue eyes that looked as if they had just cried fresh tears.

"Yea…" was all Hermione could say. Ron looked away and stared at the wall once again. Seeing Ron like this was making Hermione feel even more terrible. She rubbed his hand, he didn't protest nor did he respond. As they sat there in a painful silence Hermione finally found her voice again.

"You can't do this Ron" Hermione said softly, she knew that this was going to upset him, he pulled his hand away from hers still staying silent. His actions made Hermione frustrated,

"Ron, please talk to me" she said turning towards him, facing him with her whole body now. Ron looked at Hermione he could see the tears forming in her eyes, he wasn't sure it was because of him or the funeral that he had neglected to attend. He hadn't seen Hermione for eleven days exactly, he knew because he had been counting. For the first time today he really looked at her, on the outside she looked prefect, but Ron knew of the inside she wasn't okay, just like him.

"Ron…" Hermione said breaking Ron from his trace once more. Her eyes were full of worry as she desperately tried to get him to talk, but he didn't want to.

"Why are you here" Ron asked bitterly, turning away from her looking back at the wall. Hermione looked at him in disbelief, she was hurt

"I want to help you, you can't do this to your family Ron!" Hermione said desperately trying not to cry. Ron looked at her his eyes cutting through her like a knife, that was the last strand for Hermione she let her tears fall silently.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Hermione! Did your brother just die! Last time I checked all of your family is fine and healthy and…and LIVING! You have no right to come up here and tell me I can't do this to them, its better this way! What are you crying! Why are you crying!!" Ron yelled all of his rage and frustrations of the past two weeks that he'd kept in he had just let go. Hermione cried even harder now, this is not how she wanted it to happened at all.

"BECAUSE! RON! Fred is dead; I think I have a right to cry for him to! He was practically my brother too!" Hermione yelled back, tears streaming down her face. Ron just looked at her saying nothing; Hermione began to shake her head trying to regain herself. After minutes of silence Hermione dried her eyes once more, and looked up at Ron. He was still looking at her dried tears had stained his face, Hermione took a deep breath

"Ron what I don't think you understand is that you being up here, not talking to anyone, not doing anything isn't helping your family…there worried about you not mention how disrespectful it was of you not to go to the funeral today" Hermione said in an even tone trying as hard as possible to say calm. She watched as a tear fell from his deep blue eye.

"I just can't face them right now, I have no idea what to do…what to think or hell what to say…I just don't know how to deal with this" Ron admitted softly, another tear falling from his eye, Hermione took his hand again.

"I know its hard Ron, but it's not just you, everyone is hurting everyone. They all don't know what to do, but there figuring it out day by day…they need you more than ever now" Hermione explained, Ron looked at her wiping his eyes of his fresh tears.

"I know…I'm sorry" Ron said softly.

"Ron you have nothing to be sorry for…well to me at least" Hermione said

"No I do, I know I made you cry before…I really hate when I do that…" Ron said rubbing her hand with his thumb. Hermione's heart swelled at Ron's apology, as yet another tear fell from her eye, this time Ron wiped it away. There was yet another silence between them, as Ron stared deeply into her eyes. All Hermione wanted to do was kiss him, but she knew it wasn't the time or place.

"You should go down to your family" Hermione said after clearing her throat. Ron quickly let go of her hand. They stood up at the same time and in doing so they bumped into each other, causing Hermione to become slightly off balance. Ron quickly grabbed her arm pulled her into him so she wouldn't fall. Hermione lightly crashed into his hard chest, she looked up at him.

"Thanks" she said barely above a whisper, with that Ron gave her a longing hug, smelling her hair as he did so.

"I miss you" he said softly.

"I miss you too" she said, they broke apart but Ron still had his arms around her waist, as she rested her hands on his chest again. She looked up at him as he towered over her at six foot three. Just as Hermione thought he was going to kiss her she heard her name…

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as he was coming up the stairs, Ron quickly stepped away from Hermione and wiped his eyes once more.

"I'm in here" Hermione called.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley wanted to know if you were staying" Harry asked, standing in the door way.

"Excuse me....I have to go um…" Ron said as he left. Harry had been staying at the Burrow ever since the Battle at Hogwarts, since then him and Ron had fought over the same thing that Hermione had come to talk to Ron about.  
"You get anywhere with him" Harry asked

"Yea…he's just really hurt Harry you have to understand tha-

"Everyone is hurt Hermione! He has to understand that! Ginny has been a mess the past week but still managed to show herself to her family and go to the bloody funeral!" Harry said angrily.

"You know Harry you didn't exactly help Ron either" Hermione said,

"I tired Hermione, he wouldn't listen he would just sit there and when he had enough of what I had to say he'd yell and kick me out" Harry explained, Hermione knew this was very likely considering Ron had basically done the same thing to her, expect she wouldn't give up.

"Harry you and I both know that when it comes to emotions it's hard for Ron, you have to give him time" Hermione explained, Harry nodded.

"You would know that more than me, with the situation you two have" Harry said with slight smile. Hermione hit him in the arm playfully, but then got serious

"There is no 'situation' between us right now anyway" Hermione said sadly, Harry could tell that she was hurt, so he hugged his best friend.

"He'll come around" Harry said, Hermione nodded she took a deep breath shaking her emotions from the prior topic.

"To answer your question from before I think that I will stay" Hermione said, Harry nodded.

"Good Ron needs a friend" Harry said, Hermione rolled her eyes

"And what are you" Hermione said

"Well as you can tell, he's not very fond of me right now because I've been with Ginny a lot, but that's because he wouldn't listen to me when I tried talking to him" Harry said, Hermione nodded.

"Right…I guess I'll go be the friend now…" Hermione said sadly as she began to leave Harry grabbed her arm.

"You know that you mean more to Ron than a friend, its just right now he needs-

"I know Harry no need to explain" Hermione said giving Harry a small smile as she continued down the stairs to find where Ron had ended up.

A/N: So this story was inspired by the song "I want to know your plans" by Say anything which is where I got the title from and the beginning quote, so please tell me what you think good and bad reviews welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

"**We'll spill our guts and we'll name our fears"**

As Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs she was faced with Ron sitting at the table with his family, finally talking to them. She could tell by his hesitant voice that he was clearly uncomfortable. Hermione smiled at herself proud at what she accomplished, before being seen she backed up the stairs once more back into Ron's room. She looked around his room, the floor covered in clothes, school books, and old pictures. Ron was always known to be a messy person and drove Hermione crazy, but for once she had no urge clean or straighten up, but instead just take it all in. She sat down on his old bed, which squeaked under her at the slightest move, but despite the squeaking it was a quiet comfortable bed. As time passed Hermione found herself becoming more and more comfortable on Ron's bed so much so that she drifted off to sleep.

"Hermione…" Ron said softly, Hermione opened her eyes slowly seeing a blurry Ron sitting at the edge of the bed, her face instantly broke into a smile.

"Hi." Hermione said sleepily as she stretched, Ron laughed at her.

"Someone a little tired" he said jokingly, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I haven't gotten much sleep lately...takes a lot out of yea going to Australia and back you know" Hermione mumbled as she smoothed her hair down. Hermione looked around the room realizing it had been much darker than she remembered.

"What time is it" Hermione asked

"Bout…ten thirty I suppose"

"Wow I slept for three hours…" Hermione noted, Ron just nodded sitting at the edge of the bed playing a lose thread on his quilt. Hermione watched him as he began to pull at the thread over and over again. This frustrated her; she put her hand over his preventing him from pulling the thread anymore. His eyes snapped up looking into hers, his eyes were still full of sadness and hurt.

"What's wrong" Hermione asked softly, trying not to get him upset.

"Can we go and talk…" Ron asked his eyes pleading with her, she simply nodded. Ron took her hand, pulling her up off the bed leading her down the stairs through the sitting room out the back door and down to the lake in the back of the Burrow. The night air was crisp, and there was a slight chill in the air for a summer night. Ron stopped suddenly when they reached the edge of the lake causing Hermione to bump into him. She mumbled a sorry but Ron seemed to be caught up in whatever was going on in his head. Hermione stood behind him for a few minutes and just watched him, he looked so concentrated. His blue eyes staring off into the far distant, she wished she knew what he was thinking, she wanted to know his every thought, she wanted him to look at her with his blue eyes, she him to toy with her like he did to the lose thread...she couldn't lie to herself any longer there was no doubt in her mind that she wanted Ron Weasley. Hermione took a step closer to him lightly placing her hand into his, this seemed to break him from whatever he was so deeply thinking about. He took her hand, now looking down at her with those deep blue eyes.

"Hermione" he whispered

"Yes…" she answered back with the same softness.

"I can't believe this is all happening" he said.

"I know…"she agreed. Ron pulled his hands from Hermione's walking closer to the water edge picking up some rocks from the brush and throwing them into the water. There was that uncomfortable silence again; Hermione let herself plop down to the ground as she sat in the grass. She figured Ron didn't really want to talk, just needed the company. She picked at the grass in front of her for what seemed like hours until finally Ron joined her. She looked up at him through her bangs which had fallen into her eyes. He just smiled

"What" Hermione asked self consciously.

"Nothing. Just missed you…and your Hermione-ness" Ron said with a slight smile, Hermione laughed at him.

"Hermione-ness?" she questioned.

"Yes, Hermione-ness they way Hermione Granger is." Ron said a matter-a-factly, Hermione just smirked at him. As soon as the tension was lifted it was back again, Ron had lowered his eyes to the grass picking at the lose strands. It was killing Hermione that there was something he wasn't telling her all she wanted to do was help.

"You can tell me you know..." Hermione asked cautiously, waiting for a reaction. There was none for awhile; she figured he was now ignoring her all together until he finally spoke.

"You were right; I shouldn't have done that to my family. I made them suffer more than I could've thought by pulling a stunt like I did. I was being so fucking selfish because it was just easier for me to grieve without anyone around, without doing anything, just ignoring the world till it got better. If it weren't for you I would've been locked in my room for god knows how long…thanks for that. It's just when I went down to talk to everybody they were being so understanding but I could tell they were pissed, it just wasn't the time for them to say it. I was right asshole, and they have every right to say it to my face…hell if I were them I would." Ron took a deep breath, Hermione was glad he was finally letting out what was obviously frustrating him so much.

"Hermione" Ron said softly, she looked up from the grass her brow eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Yea" she said breathlessly, Ron took her hand.

"You keep me sane, I'm pretty sure without I'd be nutters already" Ron said, Hermione smiled at him, but before she could say anything he spoke once more.

"Your such a great friend, I really don't know what I'd do without you" Ron declared. _Friend_. Oh how Hermione hated that word, that label she thought that she had finally moved passed that with Ron when she kissed him back at Hogwarts, but once again she had been mislead. Her disappointment showed on her features, and Ron had noticed.

"Hermione are you okay" Ron asked, Hermione quickly shook her emotions and forced a smile.

"Yea yea fine" she answered giving him a warm smile which he returned, he then laid back putting his hands behind his head looking up at the stars.

"Nice night eh" Ron commented Hermione nodded as she looked over at Ron, for the first time he finally looked relaxed. Hermione just wanted to curl next to him, and he would wrap his strong arm around her waist pulling her in closer looking down at her with his blue eyes filled with passion and want and then he'd finally kiss her. The kiss would be full passion and she would return this kiss with everything she had, as his hands would begin to wander about her body… Hermione bit her lip in anticipation as she let her fantasy run wild…

Ron looked over at her, _she biting her lip, oh bloody hell how I love when she does that _Ron thought. He took in the sight of Hermione as she was staring out into space, thinking of something Ron could only wish he knew. Her curly hair spilled over her shoulders blowing gently in the wind, her shirt hugging her curves in all the right places. The top buttons on her shirt had come undone showing the top of her cleavage, this drove Ron mad Hermione was defiantly more than a friend in Ron's book. Hermione suddenly cleared her throat, breaking both of them from their trances.

"I should get to bed" Hermione said quickly, getting up. Ron didn't want her to go but before he could stop her she was half way back to the Burrow.

The next morning Ron awoke from the sun pouring into his bedroom, with a loud groan and a stretch he dragged himself out of bed. As he made his way down the stairs he smelt the aroma of bacon, how Ron loved that smell. There in the kitchen sat Harry next to Ginny, who was actually smiling, his brothers were all around the table telling stories about the old days, he looked at George who didn't look as well as the others but he was getting there, and Hermione was in the kitchen helping his mum make breakfast.

"Morin' Ron!" said Charlie

"Morin'" Ron answered taking a sit next him, avoiding Harry and Ginny's gaze.

"Look who finally showed up for breakfast" Mrs. Weasley joked as she brought out the bacon and eggs, Hermione following behind her giving Ron a small smile. Breakfast hadn't been as bad as Ron expected everyone seemed to doing a little better, even George himself, the only thing that was really bothering him was Harry. Ever since he fought with Harry they hadn't talked, he hated. Ron knew that he had to fix this, but he was so horrible at fixing this so he went to go find the one person he knew that could fix things best. Hermione.

After a search that took longer than he expected he found Hermione sitting outside reading a book in the sun. Ron smiled, she looked great her hair in a braid that fell over her shoulder curling at the end. She was wearing a purple lace tank top, with tiny jean shorts; he couldn't help but notice how good her legs looked...

"Can I help you" Hermione asked, Ron blushed at being caught staring but recovered quickly.

"Yes actually" Ron said with a smirk, Hermione looked at him with surprise.

"Oh, how so…" Hermione asked closing her book. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat himself next to her.

"Well its Harry…I don't know if I told you that we-

"Fought? Yea he told me, lemme guess you don't want him to mad anymore but you don't know how to go about the situation" Hermione said finishing his thought for him.

"Well Granger I guess that's the reason you're the smart one eh" Ron said with a smile, she hit my playfully in the arm.

"Oh shut up Weasley" she replied.

"So what should I do" Ron said getting back the original purpose of finding Hermione, instead of flirting with her.

"Well Ron, you've asked me this so many times you should know, go talk to him" Hermione explained, Ron rolled his eyes.

"I know that but…what do I say" Ron said, Hermione let out a snort.

"Really Ron, you want me to tell you what to say too" Hermione said, Ron looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Just to start off" Ron pleaded, Hermione couldn't resist his eyes and she hated so she agreed.

"Alright, well just tell him that you really didn't mean what you said and it was all hitting you at once you weren't thinking at the time" Hermione explained coolly, Ron just looked at her thinking how great her lips looked when she talked. She looked at him and spoke once more.

"Honestly Ron you couldn't come up with that on your own" she said, then noticing he was staring she put her hands to her lips.

"Do I have something on my face…" Hermione asked confused, Ron shook himself form his daze, being caught my Hermione yet again.

"Erm…yea but um you got it don't worry" He said quickly, trying not to blush.

"I should probably go talk to Harry now…" Ron said flustered as he got up quickly leaving Hermione sitting in the grass with her book again, but this time she was perplexed. _What just happened…_Hermione wondered as she went back to reading her book.

Ron went back into the Burrow in attempt to find Harry, but most of all clear his head from all dirty thoughts about Hermione. As he went up the stairs he run into someone, when he looked up it was just the person he was looking for.

"Harry!" Ron said over excitedly, Harry gave him a weird look.

"Ron!" Harry said mocking his enthusiasm.

"Can we um talk..." Ron said, he felt like that all he had been saying lately. Harry simply nodded as he motioned for him to go first. Ron climbed up the stairs to his room as Harry silently followed. When they finally reached Ron's room, Ron took a seat on the bed and Harry sat on the floor.

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry I snapped at you last week…I didn't mean too it's just so much was going on, and I really just didn't feel like being bothered-

"I know Ron its-

"No no let me finish, I didn't want to be bothered but the truth is I was a prick this past week, not giving a fuck about anybody's feeling's but my own. Sorry mate, and thanks for taking care of Ginny" Ron said.

"Anytime, I'm just glad your back" Harry said, Ron laughed.

"Yea, she does wonders" Ron said thinking of Hermione.

"Yea…that's why I like her so much" Harry said, Ron head snapped to look at Harry in shock.

"WHAT!" Ron said Harry looked at up with confusion.

"What's wrong…I thought you knew" Harry said defensively.

"Since when do you fancy Hermione!!?" Ron yelled in disbelief, Harry looked at him in shock and then broke out in laughter.

"No…I was talking about your sister…" Harry said in-between laughs; once Ron registered what just happened he himself began to laugh.

"Sorry mate, my mind was just else where…" Ron said patting his best friend on the back, as the laughed together.

"It's okay, don't worry she's all yours" Harry said, Ron nodded.

"I just don't know what to do…I mean I feel like we feel back into the 'friend zone' and of course I didn't help that called her a 'great friend' last night…ugh trust me the thoughts that run through my head are anything but friendly" Ron explained.

"Please keep those thoughts to yourself I really don't feel like hearing about the sick things you want to do with her" Harry joked, Ron hit him in the arm.

"Oi! Don't be such a wise ass Harry I wasn't gonna say anything!" Ron said.

"I know, why don't you just tell her what's going on up there…well maybe not exactly…maybe tell her how you feel that be safer" Harry said, Ron laughed.

"Yea much safer...maybe tonight" Ron mused, Harry nodded.

"Sooner the better" Harry said getting up using the bed as support, as he did so it squeaked loudly.

"Just watch the squeaking eh" Harry said with a smile, Ron hit him once more.

"Oh shut up…like I'd get her in bed in one night anyway" Ron joked.

"Hey you watch it she's like a sister to me" Harry said pretending to be serious.

"Yea, yea so we good now" Ron asked Harry nodded.

"Yea, glad to have you back Ron" Harry said patting him on the back, then left to find Ginny. Ron sat in his room thinking about Hermione, tonight would be the night he deiced. He was going to let Hermione know how he felt tonight; she would finally know exactly how he felt no burry lines, no guessing, no confusion, and certainly no maybes.

A/N: So here's the second chapter the quote above is from the song 'Carve Your Heart Out' by Dashboard Confessional. I hoped you liked it, the next chapter is in the works :)

Reviews welcome, good or bad :)


	3. Chapter 3

"**Our hands clasped so tight waiting for the hint of a spark" **

Hermione sat at the dinner table listening to everybody else, prior to dinner Ron came to her telling her that he wanted to meet her down by the lake at nine. Hermione couldn't imagine what the meaning of this meeting was, and it was eating her up inside that she didn't know and of course he refused to tell her.

Ron was currently sitting across from Hermione holding her stare; he knew what was bothering her. The fact that she was so caught up in just something he said, he was loving every minute of it. Ron was pulled away from Hermione's questioning stares when Harry asked him something about Quidditch.

Hermione pushed around her food, keeping one eye on Ron at all times as if he'd give it something away with a movement, a word, or a look, but it was just wishful thinking. Hermione's eyes went to clock for about the millionth time that night and yet again it let her, down reading only 6:57. _Two hours and three minutes, _Hermione thought to herself. She couldn't even tell you why she was so set on this meeting with Ron; she knew it would end up just like any other night out by the lake. They talk what seemed like hours, he'd flirt with her she'd flirt back. Sexual tension lingering in the air, small touches here and there, but in the end he would call her a friend, and she would accept it with a forced smile. Hermione let out a frustrating sigh, the butterflies that were once in stomach were crushed by reality.

"You alright Hermione" Ginny asked, Hermione forgot for a moment that she was at dinner.

"Oh yea fine just spaced out is all" Hermione said, Ginny gave her a knowing look. Ginny knew her friend better than this, something was up.

"We gotta talk later" Ginny mouthed, Hermione merely nodded. Eventually dinner was over, Ron still smirking at Hermione every chance he got.

Ginny found Hermione in no time, without saying anything she grabbed Hermione taking her outside.

"Ginny where are we going" Hermione asked, as she dragged her along out to edges of the Burrow.

"A walk" Ginny replied swiftly, Hermione was still following behind her like a puppy dog for she had no idea where Ginny was taking her. They went just past the Burrow's property lines, into the woods where there was a tree with a ladder attached to the trunk. Ginny began to climb up as Hermione followed once she reached the top they were in what seemed like a normal house. It wasn't your everyday tree house, it had been charmed to expand having a full on sitting room with a fire and couch with two arm chairs, reminding Hermione of the common room back at Hogwarts.

"Neat huh" Ginny said with a smile.

"Yea really is" Hermione said

"It's a good place to get away, me and Harry come here sometimes and-

"I'm gonna stop you there Gin" Hermione said with a smile, Ginny blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry…anyway what's up with you? Haven't really gotten a chance you catch up with you with all the commotion going on" Ginny said.

"Nothing out of the usual really…" Hermione said holding herself back from telling Ginny about her situation or lack of situation with Ron.

"There's something your not telling me…and I have a feeling it has to do with my thick headed brother" Ginny said knowingly. Hermione let out a deep breath rubbing her head.

"When is it not about your thick headed brother" Hermione said annoyed, Ginny let out a snort.

"Well at least this time you two are screwing each other instead of fighting" Ginny said, Hermione snapped her head up to look at Ginny in disbelief.

"WHAT!?" Hermione said much louder than she intended. Ginny seemed rather confused.

"I'm sorry…was no one suppose to know yet, I mean it's just it's so painfully obviously I thought everyon-

"What! No! Ginny we are not screwing each other! Not even close!" Hermione said cutting off Ginny who was now speechless, looking at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Really…" Ginny said shocked, Hermione nodded.

"Oh shit…" Ginny muttered, Hermione knew that she now owed Ginny an explanation of what was really going on.

"Yea...that's how I feel, see I thought ever since I kissed Ron that we were out of this stupid 'friend zone' but it doesn't really seem that way anymore…." Hermione trailed off.

"I thought the same thing which is why I just amused you two were sleeping together cause Ron got better so fast, your little flirtatious looks, and romantic star gazing!" Ginny pointed out, Hermione had to admit just from that evinced it did sound as if they be sleeping together, but Hermione wasn't so lucky. Hermione shrugged,

"I wish Ginny, but he called me a 'great friend' the night of 'romantic star gazing'. Though today he did ask me to meet him by the lake at nine" Hermione explained. Ginny still looked lost trying to process the information that she was receiving.

"That's good!" Ginny said with optimism.

"Yea that's what I thought…but then I thought back on all the other times he asked me to meet him out by the lake, or in the common room after studies, or in his dormitory, and they all ended the same Gin, a deep talk that would be misleading until the end with he clarified the I was his best friend" Hermione explained sadly.

"Aw Hermione, you don't know that this time could be different" Ginny said trying to comfort her.

"That's what I thought for awhile, but then it hit me…it's not going to be" Hermione sat on the couch next to Ginny wallowing in her own self pity, even though Hermione wasn't the person to really do so, she felt like right now would be the most appropriate time to. Ginny put her arm around Hermione giving her a squeeze.

"Then why don't _you _make it different this time. You make the move. And I know I know you already made a move back at Hogwarts, but if I know my brother he still needs another push" Ginny said with a smile.

"He is pretty thick isn't he" Hermione said with a small smile.

Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room trying to find the perfect outfit for Hermione.

"Now we have to make it look like you weren't trying at all, so something simple that will drive him mad" Ginny explained, Hermione didn't really get her logic but she just went along with the plan. Hermione looked at the clock in Ginny's room 8:21. _Thirty nine minutes…_Hermione thought.

"I know!" Ginny said quickly running out of the room returning with a simple V-neck shirt that Hermione would sleep in.

"Ginny that's a bit big on me" Hermione explained

"I know, I got it…" Ginny explained ordering her to put on the shirt, then Ginny preformed a spell shirking the shirt fit Hermione perfectly. Ginny stepped back and smiled at her work.

"Prefect…" Ginny said, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror she had to admit the shirt made her look thin and curvy showing just enough cleavage. Hermione smiled

"Thanks Gin" Hermione said,

"Oh that's not all here put these on" Ginny threw a pair of soft grey shorts at Hermione, ones that Hermione would also sleep in. But these shorts didn't need a shrinking charm on account of them being rather short for Hermione to wear in public.

"If you haven't noticed were going for the pj's looks" Ginny said with a smile.

"Yes I can tell" Hermione said with a laugh, Ginny then came up behind Hermione taking her hair out of its pony tale.

"Oi! Ginny what are you doing!" Hermione yelled covering her hair.

"Oh come one Hermione you've got great hair now!" Ginny yelled in protest trying to get Hermione to stop touching her hair.

"Uh can't I just leave it up!" Hermione pleaded, Ginny just shook her head taking Hermione's hands and pulling them away from her hair. Ginny combed her fingers through Hermione's curly hair, smoothing it down then ruffling it to make the curls nice and loose.

"See look, it looks great" Ginny said turning Hermione to look into the mirror, Hermione groaned, she had always been insecure about her hair ever since she was little no matter how much it may have changed. There was a knock at the door, and then Harry walked into through the door.

"What's going on here?" He asked

"Nothing babe" Ginny answered sweetly as she gave him a quick peck on the check.

"Hermione I can't tell if you're going to bed or going on a date" Harry said with a smirk.

"Doesn't she look great!" Ginny said with excitement, Harry nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ugh please stop, Ginny can I please put my hair back up" Hermione asked, Ginny shook her head, but before she could speak Harry did.

"Ron likes your hair like that" Harry said a smirk playing across his lips, Ginny let out a giggle then shot Hermione one of her famous ' I told you so' looks.

"Fine! You win, you all win" Hermione said in defeat plopping herself on the bed.

"Oh come on Hermione you look good! Your hair is fabulous now, it never frizzes" Ginny said referring to back when she had a frizz mess in which she called hair. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"I swear if this blows up in my face I'm gonna kill you Ginny" Hermione mumbles more to herself than anyone else in the room. But unfortunately Harry heard her.

"Don't worry Hermione it'll be fine" Harry reassured her, Hermione sat up on the bed propping herself up on her elbows,

"It better be Potter" Hermione said.

"Hey just remember what he talked about the other day okay" Harry said, Ginny nodded, even though Hermione was sure she didn't know what they were talking about she just smiled at the both of them. Hermione looked at the clock 8:52 _Eight minutes, _Hermione thought she took a deep breath.

"Okay I'm gonna go…" Hermione said fully getting off the bed.

"Good luck!" Ginny called.

"Oh and watch out for Ron's bed its squeaks!" Harry called out, Hermione rolled her eyes. She heard Ginny hit Harry and say 'Why would you say that' Hermione smiled herself she really wouldn't mind at all having to deal with Ron's squeaky bed tonight.

Hermione sat near the edge of the lake where she was with Ron last night. She continued to pull stands of grass as she wondered what time it was, it seemed as if she had been sitting there for hours. But sure enough Ron came down the hill, Hermione stood up upon seeing him. _Okay Granger, just get right down to business, _Hermione thought.

"Hey" Ron said with a smile, Hermione couldn't help but notice how great he smelled.

"Listen Ron there's something tha-" before Hermione could even get to her point, she was cut off by Ron's lips upon hers. This kiss had been different then the one they shared at Hogwarts, this was full of passion and want. His lips moved smoothly with hers, she wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him closer into kiss. Ron's arms slid around her tiny waist pulling her up against him. Ron let out a deep moan when Hermione pressed herself up against his hard self; Hermione smirked into to the kiss. Ron pulled away

"What are you smirking about Miss Granger" Ron said in a low voice, his forehead leaning against hers.

"The effect I have on you…" Hermione answered breathlessly.

"Oh you have no idea" Ron said, taking her into another heated kiss, causing Hermione to moan this time, finding herself wanting more and more. Ron's hands started to go up her shirt rubbing small circles on her hips.

"Let's take this upstairs Weasley" Hermione mumbled against his lips.

"Bedroom?" Ron asked as if not being able to comprehend her previous request.

They made their way through the cluttered darkness of the Burrow and up the stairs into his messy room. As soon as he shut the door he grabbed Hermione once again, kissing her hard, he guided them slowly backwards to his bed. When Hermione bumped into it her knees buckled landing hard on the bed making a loud squeaking sound.

"Damn bed, so bloody loud" Ron said

"Don't worry I got it" Hermione said casting a charm on the bed so it no longer squeaked. Ron smiled at her

"Your so brilliant" he said kissing her once more, as Hermione's hands slipped under his shirt feeling his hard toned stomach, and board shoulders. Ron began to suck at the sensitive spot on her neck; his hands removed her shirt in one fluid motion. Hermione let out a small moan as Ron bit the skin at her neck, Ron began to kiss down the new exposed skin, making his way down her cleavage, to her stomach and back up again. As Ron captured her mouth in another passionate kiss he ran his hand down her sides resting him at the waistline of her shorts pulling them down slightly.

"You have far too many clothes on" Hermione whispered against his lips. She then took off his shirt, and his jeans leaving her a Ron Weasley just in boxers, a sight that she'd always longed to see. Hermione smirked, at the bulge in his boxers as she looking him up and down.

"This certainly isn't fair Miss Granger, now your wearing too much" He said before he closed the space between them, reaching behind Hermione unclasping her bra. Ron couldn't believe how prefect Hermione was, Hermione on the other hand was very timid she went to put her hands up to cover herself but Ron stopped her.

"What are you doing…your prefect really" Ron said, Hermione smiled. Ron kissed her, as one of his hands massaged her breast the other making its way slowly to Hermione's thighs. Hermione could feel Ron's hard member against her leg and this turned her on even more. She felt drunk with emotion; she couldn't believe that this was really happening to her. Ron moved lower now sucking on one of Hermione's nipples, making Hermione moan in pleasure. Ron's hands had slipped under her waist band of her shorts, rubbing her clit with his thumb making her wetter.

"Ron. Please…" Hermione moaned,

"Please what" Ron asked roughly, as he dipped one of his fingers into her pumping slowly in and out. Hermione moaned once more, wanting more

"Fuck me…" she said breathlessly, these words alone made Ron nearly cum right then and there, all he could do was obey Hermione's orders. Ron took his hard aching member from his boxers, carefully guiding it into Hermione's wet core. As soon as he entered her fully they both moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck you feel so good" Ron said, he started out with a slow constant pace, before Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Harder…" Hermione pleaded, Ron obeyed by slamming into her. She let out a moan, wrapping her legs around his waist for more pleasure.

"I'm so close" Ron said as he began to increase his thrusts, causing Hermione to cum clenching around him, this put Ron over the edge. Their names spilled off each other tongues as they came, Ron collapsed on top of her both of them trying to catch there breath again. Ron rolled off Hermione lying next to her now; there were no words they just laid there in that silence that they both knew so well. Hermione let out a sigh, the room was dark, darker then she remembered she wondered if he was going to say something…anything. Just then almost reading her mind he spoke

"That was brilliant" Ron said lying on his side facing her. Hermione rolled over to face him and smiled, the moment that she'd been waiting for was finally here. He was about to tell her he loved her.

"Yea…it was" Hermione said with a smile, tracing little circles on his chest he smiled down at her and spoke once more

"All that pent up sexual tension-

"After all these years-

"Finally taken care of-

"And it was-

"Most incredible thing I've ever had" Ron finished with a smile; Hermione looked up at him and kissed him. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach; _any moment now…he just has to get the words out…_ Hermione thought eagerly her eyes shining with excitement and satisfaction.

"Well, as great as this day was I'm beat. I gonna get some sleep, your welcome to stay the night if you like" Ron said sweetly, Hermione's face instantly fell but Ron didn't see. Once again Hermione was slapped in the face with disappointment; Ron gave her another peck on the lips before rolling onto his other side.

Hermione laid there in Ron's bed, one of the best nights of her life and she still ends up disappointed. _This is not how it was suppose to go,_ Hermione thought. She knew it was partly her fault for not speaking up, or taking charge but she couldn't help it when she was around Ron he knew how to make her weak in the knees make her want to do anything for him. Hermione peered over at him, she couldn't complain she just had great sex with the man of her dreams, she had to admit to some how in it's own twisted way this was a step for them, they had moved past the friends zone and into what…certainly was not a couple, but maybe friends with benefits…lovers perhaps. Hermione accepted the fact that even if he was just using her for sex, she could live with…for now.

Ron stared at the wall he couldn't sleep even if he tried, he had stupidly had just shagged Hermione senseless and didn't even give her decency to tell her he was madly in love with her. But he froze, something just made is mind go blank, the words that he planned on saying had completely left him. He couldn't bring himself to do it then, Hermione looked so happy so…satisfied, it made him think what if she didn't want a relationship what if she was just in it for the sex; _Sure seemed like it to me, _Ron thought. But he couldn't lie to himself, seeing Hermione get that much pleasure from him wasn't anything for him to get mad about. He smiled to himself as he relived their night once more in his mind. Tonight had blurred more lines, added more maybes, and certainly more confused guesses than planned. _This was not what was supposed to happen, _Ron thought angrily. He buried his face into the pillow trying to force sleep upon himself, because he knew right now the only thing to make him feel better about Hermione, would be sex with Hermione.

A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry for the delay I had to work this weekend so I was a bit busy. The quote is from 'I will follow you into the dark' by death cab for cutie. Reviews welcome good and bad :)


	4. Chapter 4

"**Never thought not having you here now would hurt so much" **

Hermione eyes flew open as lightening lit up the entire room, followed by a loud clap of thunder. The room was still dark; she wondered what time it was. She slowly brought herself to a sitting position. She noticed Ron had already left, disappointment ran through her body, she looked at the clock across the room 11:34, Hermione never usually sleeps this late. She stretched as sat on the edge of the bed her bare feet barely touching the cold wood floor; another flash of lightening flooded the room quickly followed by another crack of thunder. Hermione smiled she had always loved thunderstorms ever since she was little she was always fascinated about how unpredictable they were. She headed down to the stairs, it wad oddly quiet for the Weasley household Hermione popped her head into Ginny's room but there was no one there. Hermione continued her way down the stairs to the kitchen, it was once again empty.

"Hmm well isn't this strange" Hermione said to herself, she went into the kitchen making herself some tea with a side of toast. From the other room she heard mumbles, Hermione peaked her head into the Weasley's sitting room and there was Ron playing chess against enchanted pieces his face twisted up in deep concentration. Hermione's stomach instantly did flip flops at the sight of him. He was still in his boxers, with a plain white t-shirt, his hair still messed up from the night before he couldn't have looked more prefect to Hermione. She slid back into the kitchen without him noticing, Hermione knew that before she talked to Ron she had to mentally prep herself, make sure she didn't blow what they now have well what they almost have. Hermione sat at the table drinking her tea wondering where everyone was, the rain was coming down hard as the thunder and lightening still persisted.

"Finally up eh?" Ron asked, Hermione jumped from her seat not knowing that he had joined her in the kitchen Ron tried not to laugh at her jumpy-ness.

"Yea, guess I was a bit tried" Hermione answered not fully looking at Ron, he let out a nervous laugh a very uncomfortable silence coming between them again. Ron lingered in the doorway near Hermione, as she stared into her suddenly interesting tea.

"Some storm out there huh?" Ron said,

"Yea…its nice" Hermione said softly, her eyes drifting towards Ron again, he was leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed making his muscular arms more noticeable then ever, Hermione bit her lip.

"You always have been fond of thunderstorms haven't you" Ron questioned, watching Hermione closely as she bit her lip sucking on it slightly, Ron wanted to jump her right then and there until her voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes, there very relaxing…where is everybody" Hermione asked, Ron shook his head trying to think straight.

"Erm, everyone? There…Harry and Ginny are at Godric's Hollow for couple weeks, everyone else is at Diagon Alley for the day" Ron explained, running a nervous hand through his hair, as dirty thoughts of Hermione flooded his mind again.

"Oh, that's nice…" Hermione said looking at her tea again, Ron nodded. They both were quiet for a minute caught up in their own similar thoughts.

"I think I'm going to go back home for awhile" Hermione announced, Ron looked at her with a mixed expression on his face, Hermione let her eyes fall back to her tea knowing she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Oh really why's that" Ron questioned trying to keep an even tone, as his anger began to build. Hermione toyed with the spoon in her tea as she tried to think of a decent excuse. Moments of silence passed, as she still hadn't said anything making Ron madder by the second.

"Well?" Ron said through clenched teeth, Hermione could sense irritation in his voice.

"Since when do I need a reason to go home, aren't I allowed to see my family every once in awhile?" Hermione calmly, as she got up pushing past a very tense Ron, and went to go pack her things. Hermione honestly never planned on going home anytime soon, but once again she was running away from her problems. She hated it. But she couldn't continue being around Ron with such strong feelings towards him, feelings that for him only made for a good shag. Hermione began going around Ginny's room gathering all of her belongings, she wanted to leave as soon as possible, before everyone got back so she wouldn't have to face Mrs. Weasley and her pleads for her to stay. She cursed herself for not saying anything to Ron, but it was too late now. Hermione let out a frustrating sigh, looking around the room one last time making sure she didn't forget anything the apparated back home.

Ron sat on the couch, he couldn't believe Hermione was leaving, she really didn't care. He was mad at himself for sleeping with Hermione, without making it clear he was in love with her. _That probably wouldn't help anyway, she doesn't love me, _Ron thought bitterly as he punched the couch in frustration. He wasn't just mad at Hermione, he was mad at Harry for leaving especially at a time like this, he remember the conversation he had with him this morning,  
_"So wait, your telling me you and Hermione had great sex last night, but she is still unaware of your feelings towards her?" Harry clarified; Ron nodded as he sat on Harry's bed who was currently packing. _

_"I know it's all fucked up now…but last night I don't know Harry you didn't see the look at her face, it was pure bliss she was so happy…I just think maybe she wanted a good shag…which is what she got, and I didn't want to ruin it for her by pouring my heart out to her" Ron explained._

_"Ron ever think so was so happy she was finally with you" Harry questioned, Ron shrugged. _

_"Could be, but she didn't say anything either. Not even hint at anything, or get mad at me for taking advantage of her, I mean come on Harry you know Hermione when she's got a problem with something she'll let you know… there wasn't even a trace of any problems last night, not one" Ron said sadly, Harry looked at his distressed friend he knew he had a point Hermione always made her opinion clear with Ron. He sat on the bed next to Ron giving him a reassuring pat on the back._

_"Everything's gonna work mate, you two just gotta work out the kinks" Harry said sympathetically, Ron nodded looking in Harry's suitcase._

_"Where are you going anyway" Ron asked _

_"Oh Ginny and I are going to spend a week or two up at Godric's Hollow" Harry guiltily, he hated the fact that he was leaving his best friend at a time like this, but Ginny needed a break from everything, she had been the one to come up with the idea. _

_"That's good…when you going" Ron asked, Harry looked at him uncomfortably rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Umm…in an hour or so I suppose" Harry answered, Ron nodded._

_"Right, have fun. I'm going to have breakfast or something…" Ron trailed off getting up to leave._

_"Ron wait" Harry said getting up and stopping him at the door._

_"I'm sorry to leave like this but Ginny really needs to get out of here…and I thought you and Hermione would be on better terms and if I knew-_

_"Harry its fine really, you two deserve this" Ron said, and with that he left making his way down to the kitchen._

Ron cursed under his breath, _Fuck Harry, _he thought_. _Even though he had been mad at him, he knew that he was the only person to talk to about all of this. To make it all worse he was the only one left at the house now, all his brothers were going home today, and Ron was stuck here with Mum and Dad. _Just great_. Ron had the first good idea all day, after sulking for a good twenty minutes he thought he should go talk to Hermione, tell her not to go that last night wasn't just some pointless fuck for him. Ron was quite proud that he thought of this so quickly, for it usually takes him much longer to come to senses. He went up the stairs, planning out exactly what he was going to say to Hermione. When he got to his room, she wasn't their, then Ron realized despite what happened last night she spends most of her nights in Ginny's room. So he walked down a few stairs, down the hall and came to Ginny's room, the door was closed, so he knocked softly. There was no answer so he let himself in,

"Hermione I…." Ron looked around the now very bare room, Hermione wasn't there neither were any of her things. Ron stood their confused until it hit him that she already left.

"What the fuck!" Ron cursed out loud kicking the dresser closest to him as he stormed out of the door slamming it behind him. Ron was beyond pissed, the anger was pumping threw his veins.

"Not only does she just deiced to up and go, doesn't even have the bloody decency to say goodbye!" Ron mumbled under his breath as he went down the hall to his brothers Charlie's room, who Ron knew always has a stash of some fire whiskey. Ron opened the door making it hit up against the wall with a loud thud, he went right to the last draw of Charlie's dresser, muttered a special spell, that protected it from being opened by others, and sure enough Ron was treated to two full bottles of fire whiskey. He grabbed them both stalking back to his room slamming his door closed, locked it, and dropped to the ground starting on the first bottle of fire whiskey.

Hermione sat at the dinner table with her parents, as they nagged her about not coming home sooner. Hermione was already regretting her decision; she pushed around her peas on her plate as she thought about Ron

"Hermione dear, stop playing with your food and eat it already!" Mrs. Granger scolded, Hermione glared at her mother.

"I'm not hungry" she stated, Hermione and her mom have never gotten along they would constantly fight about every little thing Hermione did.

"Just eat, there good for you" Mrs. Granger pushed once more, this was making Hermione's mood even worse.

"I'm not five anymore mum" Hermione said through her teeth trying to stay calm.

"Jane calm down, if she doesn't want peas she doesn't have to eat them" Mr. Granger explained calmly to his wife. Hermione gave her dad a smile; he always defended her which is why they were always on such great terms.

"Thanks dad, I'm going to get some laundry done now" Herminie said getting up from the table. She opened the door to her room, she hadn't stayed here in such a long time it was like a foreign place to her now. The pale yellow walls, light green curtains, small bed in the corner with flowered sheets. This was such a cheery room, for when Hermione had been a cheery carefree girl. Now she had grown up, she'd seen things during war that some people go all their life without seeing, and she wasn't even the slightest cheery especially now, this room had belonged to a different Hermione, one that had gone. Hermione began to pull her clothes out of the bag throwing them into the hamper, when she came across a shirt she didn't recognize as hers. At first she just figured it was Ginny's that she accidentally took but when she picked it up it had been much too large to be Ginny's shirt. Across the orange shirt it had said Chudley Cannons; it had been the shirt Hermione wore last night when she slept in Ron's room. Hermione smelled the shirt, _Still smells like him... _she thought to herself as she put the shirt aside.

After Hermione showered, and put Ron's shirt on, she deiced to go lie in her hammock outside to look at the stars. This was something Hermione always used to do, and haven't done for some time now, she always pictured lying here with Ron they would talk for hours, as he told her how much she meant to him and then-

"Hermione?" a voice asked, Hermione looked up from the hammock and saw her dad standing on the deck.

"Hey dad" Hermione answered, getting up in a sitting position motioning for him to join her. He made is way over to her,

"No, I haven't gotten on that thing ever since I flipped off of it and threw out my back" Mr. Granger explained.

"Gottcha" Hermione nodded.

"What's wrong Hermione, you seem very aloof, your mother is worried" Mr. Granger said looking at his daughter in worry as Hermione let out a sigh.

"It's just weird, being back home everything is so…normal, and I'm not used to normal dad. And of course Fred, Ron's brother, died and to get my mind around that was nearly impossible seeing George without him like that, he was his twin, and All the Weasley's morning it was so unreal. And now, everything is done Voldemort is defeated, and I feel like I don't know what to do now" Hermione said looking up at her dad whom looked though he was trying very hard to keep up.

"I know Hermione it's hard war changes people, but you have to move on with your life, I'm not saying right now you know you can stay here all you want maybe you can finish at Hogwarts…if that's still an option" Mr. Granger offered.

"Yes, I guess it could be an option I never really thought about going back…I'd be the only one though Harry already has a job set in the Ministry, and Ron…he just wouldn't go… but I could put that into consideration." Hermione mused, there was a silence as Hermione was caught up in her thoughts.

"So…how is Ron, rather nice lad if I do say so myself, always liked him" Mr. Granger said. Hermione looked at him _if only you know what that 'nice lad' did with your daughter last night_ Hermione thought, trying to keep herself from laughing at the irony.

"He's good, I suppose better then when I first got there he wasn't dealing with his brother's death very well" Hermione explained.

"Poor boy, its always hard to deal with death especially at your age" Mr. Granger said Hermione nodded, she had dealt with death her whole life but it never got easier.

"Always thought he fancied you" Mr. Granger noted, Hermione looked at him confused, it was subject she was trying to avoid yet her dad seemed so fixed on it.

"I wouldn't know" Hermione answered truthfully.

"Really…oh well I thought you two..were..well I guess not" Mr. Granger mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes, even her bloody parents thought they'd be together by now.

"No dad were not, so you at be at ease again" Hermione said in attempt to joke.

"Ha. Thanks dear…you should have him over for dinner sometime, and Harry too of course" Mr. Granger said, Hermione consider that idea _maybe after things stop being weird with Ron _she thought.

"Yea, that's sounds great and Ginny too. That's Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend" Hermione explained, as her dad laughed.

"Some set up you guys got huh?" Mr. Granger said Hermione nodded.

"Yea I guess you could say that" Hermione said, as she looked back up at the stars.

"And Hermione"

"Yea dad"

"Don't be so hard on your mum; she really is worried she's just trying to help" Mr. Granger explained. Hermione simply nodded as her father, went back inside. As much as she hated being home, it was nice at the same time. She was thinking about visiting Harry and Ginny tomorrow, for she was in desperate need of some girl talk. Though she figured she should write to them before hand asking it was okay, because god only knows what those two were doing. With that thought Hermione went back up in her room got some paper and began a letter.

_Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I know that you two had left to get away and have some alone time, but I was just wondering if I could come by for a visit sometime soon. If not, it's perfectly okay just let me know. -Hermione _

Hermione got her owl, and sent her simple letter. She felt tiredness wash over her, and curled up in bed with flowered sheets and read her book.

It was 12:32am Ron was piss drunk sitting on his on his floor of his room thinking about two things. Hermione and where to get more fire whiskey. There was a knock at door, which Ron had thought it was in his mind. But a few seconds later his door was blasted open, Charlie standing on the other side.

"Thought it was you that stole all my whiskey" Charlie said coming into the room, after fixing the door.

"Aye it twas…ave you come to bring meh some more" Ron slurred, Charlie laughed at his very intoxicated brother.

"No, I've come to sober you up" Charlie announced.

"Oi! Noo! tthen all me work shall be ruined!" Ron shouted, Charlie just shook his head he gave Ron a potion which he thought was some more fire whiskey and drank it down. With in a few minutes Ron had regained is ability to think straight and make coherent sentences.

"What was that for, I was enjoying being completely drunk off my ass" Ron complained.

"Well that's too bad, you need help, and I'm here for you" Charlie stated, Ron looked at him in surprise.

"Who said I needed help. Weren't you supposed to be gone by now" Ron said

"Well yea, but I deiced to stay mum and dad aren't just right yet" Charlie explained.

"Right" Ron said, Charlie looked over at his brother.

"So who is she" Charlie said, Ron looked over at his brother.

"How do you know it's she" Ron questioned.

"Because Ron, I've been there before. I've have many hot girls shut me down, or stand me up, I've been rejected before and us Weasley men all seem to deal with it the same way. Fire whiskey." Charlie said holding up the empty bottle.

"It's Hermione" Ron confessed.

"You two finally did something then eh?" Charlie said, Ron nodded.

"I slept with her last night" Ron said bluntly, Charlie looked at Ron shocked.

"Really! Wow that's great…was she your first?" Charlie seeming more interested in the topic than Ron liked.

"Yes she was..but that not important. I really like Hermione, a lot. And we had sex, great sex-

"Woah you don't know what great sex is yet bro" Charlie interrupted, Ron glared at him.

"That's really not the point Charlie…would you let me continue, or I just wont tell you" Ron said bitterly, Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead"

"Anyway we had sex, but she is still unaware of the fact that I am madly in love with her, and that didn't seem to bother in the slightest and before I could talk to her…she up and left to go back home" Ron finished still unable to believe how fucked up his situation had gotten. Charlie had been quite, for awhile which got Ron worried but then he spoke

"So she just wanted to get laid your saying" Charlie asked, Ron nodded.

"Highly unlikely for a girl like herself, though I can't think of any other explanation….hmm you said she was happy?" Charlie asked.

"Yea, she really did which is why I didn't say anything I didn't want to ruin it" Ron said, Charlie nodded.

"I don't know man, your best bet is to talk to her yourself about this women are super complex when it comes to this kinda stuff" Charlie explained, Ron laughed.

"You mean high and mighty Charlie Weasley hasn't even figured it out yet" Ron joked, Charlie laughed.

"Nah, I don't think any bloke can" Charlie said.

Hermione was woken up by the tapping of her owl at her window, she got up taking the letter from the owls mouth it was from Harry and Ginny.

_Of course you can come visit, no need to ask Hermione. How bout tonight if your free…have some dinner? The place is really fixed up now, I think you'd love it. I also believe me and you have some things to discuss…We will be expecting you if we don't hear otherwise xxGinny_

Hermione looked up from the letter and smiled, she was excited to have something to do tonight, keep her mind off Ron. Hermione went down stairs to find her mother making breakfast for her dad.

"Morning dear" Mrs. Granger said brightly, Hermione must've guessed her dad talked to her about not being so overwhelming.

"Morin' mum, dad" Hermione said, sitting down at the table pouring herself some orange juice.

"Would you like some eggs?" Mrs. Granger asked Hermione nodded.

"Have any thing planned for today?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes actually going to visit Ginny and Harry today, I'll be eating there so don't expect me tonight" Hermione explained, she had been in a much better mood than yesterday.

"That's good, me and your mother were going out tonight anyway" Mr. Granger informed her.

"Oh really, where to?" Hermione asked.

"You know Nancy, from the down the road, well she just got engaged this past weekend to that Jim fellow, who was her doctor…well any who were going to their engagement party down at Ten Stone" Mrs. Granger explained, Hermione nodded. Ten Stone was the local restaurant and bar, she went their once with Ron their food wasn't nearly as good as their drinks.

Harry and Ginny, sat at the table in Godric's Hollow eating their breakfast.

"I think we should invite Ron over too" Harry said, Ginny glared at him.

"You and I both know that's a terrible idea" Ginny said, Harry just shook his head.

"No, I honestly don't think is…Ron has some things he has to sort out with Hermione" Harry protested, Ginny folded up the paper she reading to look at Harry.

"That may be true, but if I know Hermione she has some things she has to work out before she can face Ron right now" Ginny reasoned. Harry knew fighting with Ginny was mostly a lost cause, for she was a stubborn Weasley, but he figured he'd mine as well push a little longer.

"True…but still" Harry said, not being able to come up with any rebuttal, Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled at how bad Harry was at this.

"Even if we did invite Ron, it would be like we were forcing them to do something it would be to obvious" Ginny stated going back to reading the paper. Harry sat there for a moment, before he was hit with a brilliant idea.

Hermione deiced that she was going to leave for Godric's Hollow, at four. It was current three fifty-five, Hermione had been fixing the last bits of her hair. She had picked out a flattering outfit, making herself feel better. It was a white dress that came to her knee, with spaghetti straps and a v-neck, it made her skin glow as her dark curly hair flowed over her shoulders, she toped the outfit with a pair of strappy sandals. She looked at herself over once more in the mirror and smiled, with that she was off to Godric's Hollow.

Hermione knocked at the door she heard some scrambling, a couple minutes later a breathless Ginny opened the door smiling.

"Hermione!" Ginny said, pulling her into a hug. Ginny as always looked great her hair was pulled back into an elegant lose bun lose pieced falling out here and there, a look that would take hours for Hermione to achieve but for Ginny it was effortless. Ginny was wearing a simple tank top, with flowing skirt that showed off her legs.

"Hey Ginny, you look great" Hermione said,

"Thanks! So do you, I love that dress" Ginny said pulling her into the house.

"Harry Hermione's here! Were gonna go to the store and pick up a few things!" Ginny called, there was a distant 'okay' from Harry.

"Sorry hope its okay if we run to the store, were having some more company over tonight…hope that's alright…and I just didn't get to the store yet" Ginny explained as they walked down the street.

"Oh no, its fine I don't mind. I'll give you a hand with dinner too" Hermione offered, she missed Ginny she seemed as if she was finally getting back to her old self.

"So…Harry told me you and Ron…well you know" Ginny said, Hermione wasn't surprised she knew this was coming.

"Yea…I was nothing but a good shag though. Oh well…" said Hermione who didn't really feel like talking about it at all, but then a realization hit her.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione said in a too sweet tone.

"Yea" Ginny said nervously moving over to the fruits, away from Hermione.

"Ron wouldn't be the 'company' that's coming over is he" Hermione questioned eyeing Ginny.

"Well, no course not…" Ginny said, still not looking at Hermione who let out a breath.

"Oh okay good" Hermione said relived.

"Neville Luna and Max are coming too" Ginny said guiltily, Hermione suddenly spun around to face Ginny.

"What!" Hermione said, Ginny looked at her in sympathy.

"I'm sorry! Harry talked me into it! I didn't think Ron would say yes! But he did!" Ginny explained, Hermione was furious.

"Well did Harry tell him I was going to be here! Or did you neglect to tell him, as you did to me!" Hermione replied, Ginny thought for a second.

"Well…that's a good point actually I don't know…" Ginny mused. Hermione threw her arms up in frustration.

"I'm leaving I can't stay when he's gonna be here" Hermione said, making her way for the exit.

"No Hermione!" Ginny called, grabbing Hermione's arm pulling her back.

"Listen, you look great tonight, at least come to dinner, and visit with everyone. Maybe flirt with Max; he's always had a thing for you" Ginny said nudging Hermione. Max had grown up with the Weasley's, for his family had a summer home not to far from the Burrow, and he had been smitten with Hermione ever since he met her. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny, though she had to admit flirting with Max in front of Ron could have it's perks. Hermione looked over at Ginny who had been giving her puppy dogs eyes.

"Ugh. Fine. Only because I would like to see how Neville and Luna are doing" Hermione said, Ginny nodded.

"Sure, sure" Ginny replied.

It was about six o'clock now, everyone had arrived expect for Ron. Hermione had been talking with Neville as she tried her best to avoid Max.

"So you're thinking about going back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked Neville nodded.

"Yes, I think I want to teach there actually" Neville said, Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"Really, wow that's great Neville anything in particular you want to teach?" Hermione said.

"I was thinking Herbology" Neville said

"Oh that's so great Neville, I'm thinking about going back myself actually" Hermione, suddenly she felt someone grabbing her by the waist, she turned around and she was face to face with a brown eyed brown haired Max.

"Some wine, my dear" Max said handing her a glass.

"Thank you. But I would appreciate if you kept your hands to yourself" Hermione said while pulling his hands from her waist. Max gave her a goofy smile.

"I am too late?" Max asked Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Max what in the world are you talking about" Hermione snapped.

"Did Ronnie boy finally make his big move" Max said, Hermione heart dropped to her stomach. _Why would he even say that, _Hermione thought she then realized that Max had known Ron longer than he had known her so it was only natural to amuse, but she couldn't help be mad. But before she could say anything Ron walked in the door, his hair tousled in a prefect mess his blue button down plaid shirt made his eyes pop, and his fitted jeans made his ass look incredible. Hermione suddenly couldn't think the words that she was about to spit at Max where gone, Harry had greeted Ron at the door telling him to come in. Without thinking Hermione quickly disappeared in the kitchen where she found Ginny.

"Running away from Max again" Ginny said with an amused tone. Hermione shook her head, downing her glass of wine. Ginny gave her a questioning look,

"Ron's here" Hermione stated, even though she was warned he was coming seeing him was totally different.

"Oh finally…Hermione just relax. It'll be fine" Ginny said, pushing her back into the sitting room where everyone was. Ron was sitting on the couch talking to Luna and Max, as Neville and Harry discussed jobs.

"I need more alcohol for this to happen" Hermione whispered to Ginny as they lingered in the doorway.

"The strong stuff is in the cabinet above the sink" Ginny said with a wink. Hermione immediately turned back into the kitchen. She found the fire whiskey, taking a few swigs for it before straightening herself out, fixing her hair and went back out there. This time as soon as she went out, Max noticed her right away.

"There you are Hermione! I thought I lost you" Max said, Ron's head quickly snapped in the direction where Max was looking, their eyes met for a split second, before Hermione looked away giving Max a nervous smile.

"Nope, just went to check on dinner is all" Hermione said, walking over to Max taking his drink from his hand and finishing it for him. Hermione's eyes darted to Ron again, his eyes were still on her he looked angry. Hermione looked away again swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Ah well don't stray too far my dear" Max said, wrapping his arm around her waist again, before she ripped it off once more.

"Hands Max" Hermione hissed.

"Dinner should be ready any minute why don't we head into the dinning room" Ginny said. Everyone moved into the dinning room expect for Ron who still sat on the couch, once everybody was out Ron said,

"Harry. Can I talk to you for a second" Harry turned around and looked at Ron who seemed very angry.

"Um yea sure what's up" Harry said in a far too cheery tone.

"You know exactly what's up!" Ron said towering over Harry trying not to yell.

"Um no can't say I do…" said Harry playing dumb, Ron glared at him.

"Hermione! Why the hell is Hermione here! You could've at least told me so I didn't have to bother to show up!" Ron yelled softy, so the others wouldn't hear them.

"Listen I'm sorry, I just thought you could talk to her...or something. Just stay for dinner so Ginny's happy, and if you still want to leave then go" Harry explained backing away from Ron's tense figure slowly.

"I'm gonna kill you Potter. I need fire whiskey" Ron said.

"Cabinet over the sink" Harry said pointing to kitchen, Ron left without a word.

At dinner Hermione sat next to Max who had been paying all his attention to her, while she drank all the possible wine she could and of course because Ron had been the last to arrive to the table he had been sitting across from her throwing glares in her direction the whole night. Ron had been very quite through out all of dinner making sure Max' hands stayed where he could see them. Hermione was also quite ignoring Max only giving him the occasional nod, or 'oh really, yea; through out this pointless story telling that everyone else had seemed to entertained with. Hermione kept drinking her wine, keeping her eyes mostly to her plate with the occasional glances at Ron. After dinner Hermione said she'd clean up, for she didn't want Ginny to worry about it, after much protest Ginny agreed as everyone when back into the sitting room for some more story telling and drinks. Hermione was way past tipsy at this point, but found cleaning the only thing that could keep her from doing anything stupid. She heard everyone laughing from the other room, she wished she could enjoy tonight as much as everyone else. As she went to go pick up another plate someone else was grabbing it too, thinking it was Max she responding with,

"Really Max I don't need help" looking up she saw it wasn't Max but instead Ron, she let go of the plate immediately.

"Expecting Max" Ron said in a disgusting tone, and it happened again she couldn't speak instead she nodded.

"Sorry for the disappointment" Ron said harshly, Hermione had million things she wanted to say to him but none of them wanted to come out she just stood there staring at Ron.

"You look really good tonight" Ron said moving closer to Hermione who found herself unable to move.

"Thank you" Hermione managed to get out, they were inches apart Hermione could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Must be why Max got his hands all over you" Ron said darkly, something about that statement made Hermione finally snap.

"What does it matter to you where Max puts his hands!" Hermione said backing away from Ron, continuing clearing the table. Ron said nothing but just watched as she leaned across the table getting the rest of the plates, as her dress raised dangerous high on the back of her legs.

"Ahhh yes! Hermione! Stop cleaning will yea…oh wow look at that view" Max said coming into the room as he checked out Hermione. Ron didn't like this one bit, but he tried to restrain himself.

"No it's fine I really don't mind" as she said this Max wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. When she turned around, before she could yell at him in protest, he kissed hard on the mouth. Ron who was still in the room, he boiled over in anger, as soon as Max's embrace with Hermione ended, he pulled him off of her and punched him right in the jaw.

"RON!" Hermione yelled.

"OI! What the hell Ron!" Max said, who then attempted to punch Ron but missed and Ron hit him once again in the face.

"You have no fucken right, to touch Hermione!" Ron said Max looked up at him holding his bloody face Hermione yelling at both of them.

"And why the fuck not!" Max demanded.

"Because, she's mine!" Ron said when Hermione heard this it made her even more angry.

"Ron how can you say that!" Hermione said, Ron simply ignored Hermione's cries as did Max.

"Oh really, how do you figure" Max said, the two drunk men staring at each other with pure hate.

"I fucking love her that's how" Ron stated Max stared at him wide eyed. Ron finally looked over at Hermione realizing what he just had said, but all she did is stand there, because for once she had no words.

A/N: So sorry this took so long for me to post, I've been rather busy with work. But here it is hope you enjoyed. The quote from the top is from the song Tonight by FM static. Reviews welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

"**I don't know if you'll even notice at all, Cause I was real quiet when I closed the door"**

Hermione just stared at Ron; she couldn't believe what just had happened. This is the moment she'd been waiting for all these years, it was finally here, but why was it all she wanted to do was run away. Everyone came into the kitchen to see what all the noise was about.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Ginny yelled, Ron pulled his gaze away from Hermione and looked at Ginny.

"Ron punched me!" Max exclaimed before anyone could say anything. Ginny quickly turned from confused to angry.

"You did what!" she yelled at Ron.

"Yeah punched me right in the face, he did, twice! Why didn't any of you tell me Hermione here was his girlfriend, could've saved me a good punch in the face" Max said cleaning the bit of blood off his face, Ginny looked over at Hermione. She was still standing there with a blank look on her face, but then before anyone could say anything she snapped.

"That would be Max, because I am not his girlfriend" Hermione said putting an extra emphasis on her last words shooting Ron a dirty look. Harry saw Ron get visibly red, and not because he was embarrassed but because he was downright pissed off. Harry panicked, he knew this could get ugly fast.

"Ron why don't you come outside with me to get some air" Harry said pulling on Ron's arm in attempt to get him to leave, but he refused pulling his arm out of Harry's grasp.

"Don't touch me Harry, I can let myself out." Ron said angrily, he narrowed his eyes at Hermione,

"I see how it is now." he said in a low voice, and with a loud crack he was gone.

The rest of company had finally Hermione was now the only one left with Harry and Ginny, she deiced to stay here for the night, she didn't want to face her family after a night like tonight. She plopped herself on the couch and let out a deep breath she couldn't believe what happened. He had finally said the words she wanted him to say all long. _But of course you have to go fuck it up, _Hermione thought to herself she wanted to go back in time and fix everything, go back to the night were they had sex in his bed, tell him right then and there she loved him and tonight could've been avoided. Ginny came down stairs with a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt for Hermione to sleep in, she joined her on the couch looking at her with sympathy.

"Don't look at me like that Gin" Hermione said not wanting her pity as she took the clothes from her.

"Sorry, I just...well I don't know what to say I guess" Ginny said honestly, struggling to find a way to help her friend. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders,

"What's done is done right" Hermione said with defeat, looking down at the floor as silence fell between the two. Ginny let out a breath that sounded as if she had been holding in it for awhile,

"Why did you say that anyway…" Ginny asked cautiously, not knowing the reaction she was about to get from Hermione. Hermione didn't answer right away she sat there thinking to herself, _Why did you say it_. She racked her brain but she couldn't come up with an answer. She honestly couldn't say, Hermione just shook her head.

"Honestly Gin, I have no idea. I guess I was mad because the only time he can tell me loves me is when there's some guy all over me…I don't know." She said quietly as she hung her head, this was one of the worse feelings shed ever had. It was pure defeat, it was like she just sabotaged herself and there was no way in fixing it. Ginny could tell that Hermione was hurting; she put her arm around pulling her into a hug.

"It's gonna all work out Hermione, you just need time and then you need to ta-

"No Ginny, we've talked already many times it's gotten us nowhere. I think this time, I fucked it up for good" Hermione said as the words left her mouth the realization of never having Ron again had hit her and she had to try hard to hold back the tears that were about to form, for she had brought this upon herself.

"Oh stop it Hermione, you two have been through a lot, you're really going to let something like this stop you. I'm not gonna lie, he's going to need some time to stop being angry but once he's thinking straight again I think it'll be fine" Ginny said reassuringly. Hermione nodded leaning her head onto Ginny's shoulder.

"Hope so" she whispered, even though she didn't believe her own words, she knew it was the only way to get Ginny to stop.

Ron sat on the very spot he sat a few days ago drunk off his ass, and the same spot he sat when Hermione found him a few weeks ago the day of Fred's funeral. This spot seemed to be a recurring place for him to skulk about his life. He sat there against his bed staring at the wall, he was mad, but most of all he was hurt. He could've been sure that Hermione wanted him and loved him in the same ways he did. He laughed to himself, _how wrong I was. _ Ron let his head drop back onto his bed; it made a faint squeaking sound.

"Damn bed so fucking loud" he muttered, he thoughts when back to the one night he bed had been silent a night he once thought changed everything between him and Hermione, but instead of for the better it was for the worst. There was knocking at the door that surprised him he snapped his head up and looked over at his door. He had no desire to talk to anyone, so he hoped they'd go away if there was no answer, but instead they let themselves in. Charlie came into his room he seemed to be looking for something, and hadn't noticed Ron. He hoped if he just stayed silent that Charlie would be on his way soon enough without realizing his brothers presence. But had thought to quick just then Charlie had turned to the side of the Ron had been sitting on

"Oh I didn't know you were home mate" Charlie said surprised, Ron simply shrugged, Charlie eyed him knowing something was off he sat himself down right next to Ron.

"What's wrong brother" Charlie asked nudging him in the shoulder. Ron looked over at him giving him a dirty look hoping he would leave, but unfortunately like any other Weasley Charlie wasn't giving up that easily.

"Come on Ron, I'm your brother that's what I'm here for to help you through your lady problems" Charlie said, Ron looked at him with disbelief.

"How you know that this is about 'lady problems'" Ron said flatly, Charlie gave him a knowing look.

"Because once again, I am your brother, and us Weasley men are very predictable when it comes to women" Charlie said knowingly, Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well how bout this, I'm not like the rest of you Weasley men alright, just had a bad night" Ron said hoping his brother would now leave him alone, but Charlie sat there with no intentions of moving he just shook his head.

"Hate to break it to ya but were all alike, it's something you've no control over. Now spill it what happened with Miss Granger" Charlie said looking at his brother, whose face was tight with anger he knew that he probably shouldn't keep prying, but he also knew he'd feel better if he talked about it. Ron let out a sigh of defeat

"Fine. Tonight I went over to visit Harry and Ginny, said they were going to have over Luna Neville and Max for dinner and wanted me to come. So I figured I needed to get out of the house so I said yes, little did I know Hermione was going to be there, and of course Max was being a little prick and was all over her, and he kissed her. Then I punched him…twice" Ron explained, reliving the horrid night all over again.

"Alright so you punched a laid for your girl, no biggie bro happens all the time" Charlie reassured, but Ron shook his head.

"No let me finish. I didn't have a problem with punching prick the he deserved it's what happened after. He asked me why I had such a problem with him kissing Hermione and I said it was because I loved her…" Ron said looking over at Charlie whom face seemed rather surprised, never the less Ron continued on before he could interrupt.

"So, then Ginny came in flipping out and Max goes on about 'why didn't anyone tell me Hermione was his girlfriend could've saved me a punch in the face, then Hermione says 'because I'm not his girlfriend' I didn't know what to do Charlie, I was so angry I just left" Ron said flatly, Charlie ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, never said women were easy to deal with eh" Charlie said with a slight smile trying to ease the tension. Ron gave him a faint smile,

"Yeah they drive us men mad" Charlie nodded in agreement; Ron went to grab his wand but it wasn't in his pocket he quickly scanned the room and then it dawned on him he left it at Godric's Hollow.

"Oh fuck" Ron muttered

"Listen Ron I'm sure you two can-

"No no I left my wand back at Godric's Hollow, ugh I should go get that" Ron said reluctantly pulling himself up off the floor.

"I'll be back, Hermione should be gone by now and I should apologize to Ginny anyway" Ron explained, Charlie nodded.

With a loud crack Ron was in the entrance way of Godric's Hollow, the whole house was dark and quiet he searched for a nearby clock which read 1:12. _When did it get so bloody late, _Ron thought to himself. He continued on into the house to hunt for his wand. He couldn't exactly remember where he had it last but he figured the living room would be the first place he'd look. He walked slowly and carefully trying not to bump into anything and to be as quiet as possible so he wouldn't wake Harry or Ginny. As he rounded the corner into the living there was a dim light coming from a candle next to the couch a figure sitting there, it was clearly a women.

"Ginny?" Ron said quietly, Hermione froze, as she heard the voice she knew so well suddenly her tongue was tied and she couldn't say anything. Ron started walking towards the couch,

"Ginny, listen I'm sorry about tonight I don't know what came over me honestly it's just Hermione has-"Ron finally saw the face of the figure sitting on the couch, he was overcome with anger and lust.

"Hermione?"Ron said angrily he was not expecting to see her. As mad as he was at her, he couldn't help but want her. Her curling hair was falling around her in a perfect mess, just how he liked it, the white t-shirt clinging to her body and even in the dim light he could tell she wasn't wearing a bra. He felt himself become overcome with desire as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes. _Get it together Weasley, your mad at her you can't shag her now. _

"What are you doing here" Hermione asked finally finding her voice she looked him over once, remembering his prefect body that lay underneath his clothes, all she wanted is to have it again. She then met his gaze looking up at him with big eyes.

"What are _you_ doing here" Ron snapped the angry setting in again.

"Well I didn't feel like going back home…" Hermione said softly, trying her best not to upset Ron. The fact that Hermione wasn't fighting back was just making Ron even more irritated.

"Oh I see so you can stick around here with Harry and Ginny, but not with me" Ron spat, glaring at Hermione from above. Hermione let a sigh and Ron caught another glimpse of her chest through her shirt, making his feelings shift to lust yet again.

"Listen Ron, I don't know why I said what I did tonight" Hermione explain, calmly. Ron's eyes quickly snapped from her chest to her eyes.

"Well, you said it so obviously you meant it" Ron said harshly, Hermione just shook her head in protest. She knew this was going to be hard, and right now she had no energy for what was about to become of this conversation, another one of their fights.

"What you're saying Hermione, cause I'm sick and tired of all this fucking around" Ron said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm saying…that I was taken off guard when you said you loved me. I didn't think you meant it, I didn't know what to do, it was like it was too good to be true" Hermione said weakly, peering up at Ron hoping he wouldn't yell. There was an awkward silence between something Hermione knew well by now; this will soon follow up with him calling her his best friend. Ron finally sat down next to her

"Well…it's true" Ron said quietly looking straight ahead, Hermione quickly turned to look at him she couldn't believe her ears.

"Ron…are you saying that wasn't just something you said in the moment because Max was being an arrogant asshole" Hermione said, waiting for him to look at her.

"No…no it wasn't…"Ron said as he finally looked at Hermione who couldn't have looked happier. Her face slowly broke into a smile, she looked even happier than she did the other night in his bed. Ron took a deep breath,

"Hermione, I do love you, and I don't appreciate seeing other guys having their hands all over you, especially only days after we shagged. I should've said something earlier. I'm sorry" Hermione smile grew wider and she moved closer to Ron placing her hand on his upper thigh.

"I love you to Ron, and I really appreciate it when you punch other guys in the face who have their hands all over _your_ girl" she whispered against his lips with a smirk, Ron smiled and let out a chuckle.

"So…you are mine huh" Ron asked with a grin, Hermione nodded

"All yours, sorry for the miscommunication Mr. Weasley" she said with a smile, their lips mere inches apart.

"Now are you gonna kiss me, or do I have to do all the work" Hermione joked.

"Oh shush Miss Granger" Ron didn't need to be asked twice. He took her lips with his, and wrapped his arms around her small waist bringing her in closer taking in every inch of her body.

The next morning Hermione woke tangled in the blanket on the couch all her clothes thrown about the room. She smiled as she thought of the events of last night. Her and Ron were finally on the same page. As her thoughts went to Ron she looked around to see if she could find but he was no where in sight. Then she saw a piece of parchment lay on top of her book, she picked it up it read "_I'm sorry Hermione -Ron" _and suddenly her heart dropped.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, it's been too long. But I'll keep on writing the story if wanted. Let me know all reviews good and bad are appreciated :) Quote from 'This is the Thing' By Fink.


End file.
